


逢场作戏（KK）09

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	逢场作戏（KK）09

逢场作戏（KK）09

 

＃包养梗  
＃逗比画风  
＃先陷进去的金主和逢场作戏的金丝雀

 

09

 

美人在怀——尤其还是美人自己投怀送抱，让堂本光一的心情好极了。比起他之前给堂本刚的那些资源和钱，打个电话给自己的熟人实在说不上是什么付出，就能换得他的小家伙这么开心，让堂本光一觉得很满足。

 

满足里又多多少少有点不知足，堂本光一一边抱着堂本刚一边想，以后他得让佐藤盯紧点堂本刚的工作，提前了解他有什么想做的事情适时的推动一把，才能让堂本刚一直都这么无忧无虑的开心。

 

他向来是懒得在情人身上费什么心思的，大半都交给佐藤去办，他只负责享受付出金钱之后的陪伴和疏解寂寞——虽然基本上也只能疏解身体的寂寞。可是现在仅仅是看着堂本刚的笑颜，他就已经觉得非常满足，甚至不自觉的开始规划以后要为他做的事情。

 

大概就是喜欢和不喜欢的区别吧。

 

堂本刚原本只是弯下腰抱住了堂本光一，但对方身上淡淡的香水夹杂着烟草的味道味道让他觉得分外安心。这种安心感怎么说呢，大半来自于身体关系制造的特殊的亲密度。比如冈田准一也会让他觉得安心，那种安心感更踏实，也绝不会让他想靠的更近——比如像现在这样，乖顺的跪在堂本光一的大腿上，脑袋整个靠在堂本光一的肩膀上，像一只撒娇的奶猫。

 

如果说这个拥抱就已经让堂本光一心满意足的话，那么接下来的就绝对是意外惊喜。

 

堂本刚跪在他的腿上，最近减重中的身体轻的几乎没有造成什么压力感。而堂本刚在蹭了蹭他的脖子之后坐正了身体，揽着堂本光一的脖子，一双圆滚滚的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，突然吧嗒一下亲在了堂本光一的下巴上。

 

“刚？”

 

这实在是个过于明确的调情动作，但堂本刚的情事里多半时间都非常被动，又没有什么经验，最主动的时候也顶多就是情难自禁的时候用小腿勾住他的腿。

 

所以这个主动的吻让堂本光一有点懵，甚至愣愣的叫了堂本刚的名字。

 

被他叫了名字的人也不好意思起来，圆脸上脸颊红扑扑的更衬得皮肤白皙，凑到他耳朵边连声音都甜腻起来。

 

“光一先生……”

 

骨节分明的手指覆在他的肩膀上轻轻揉捏，透过棉质的家居服可以很轻易的感受到指尖传来的温度。这样的动作对于堂本刚来说其实已经是极限，他是想放下自己的害羞主动一点，但毕竟毫无经验也习惯了堂本光一的强制，却没想到他已经这样露骨的表示，坐在沙发上搂着他后腰的金主爸爸却毫无反应，只能感觉到搂着他的手紧了紧。

 

你难道是怕我掉下去吗？？？

堂本刚有点委屈的瘪瘪嘴，他都这么主动了金主爸爸怎么没点反应，难道今天不想做吗？好像是有几天来了这边也只是单纯的抱着他睡觉，他不是多重欲的人，觉得不做就不做了。

 

可是今天是真的想做。

 

试镜通过之后就很想见到堂本光一，想要被他抱着，切实地感觉到被他拥抱着，这样的心情雀跃到他甚至是一结束试镜就立刻打车回到这里，连小助理问他要不要一起去吃甜点都忽略了。

 

堂本刚蹭了蹭堂本光一的侧颈，觉得再主动一点。

 

哼，不能每次做不做都由你说了算。

 

偷偷闹了小别扭的金丝雀也不顾害羞了，从堂本光一的腿上爬下来跪坐在柔软的地毯上，先是蹭了蹭堂本光一的膝盖，接着撑起身体向前靠了一点，伸手拉住了堂本光一家居裤的拉绳，松紧带的裤子，拉绳其实只是一个装饰品，但是堂本刚的手还是在堂本光一的注视下轻轻的抖着。

 

其实堂本光一不是不想做，他现在的状态是完全懵掉了，堂本刚在情事里向来是被动的一方，逗得狠了才会跟只小奶猫似的抓他，这样主动地堂本刚他还是第一次看到。虽说过去他那些情人都是他躺在那里被伺候的多，但看在堂本刚可爱的份上，他此前也没有在乎要主动些。可是明白自己的心思之后，堂本刚就不再是床伴这么简单的身份了，是他心里喜欢的人。堂本光一活这么大岁数还没谁能让他有这种感觉，除了卯足劲的对他好，暗搓搓的用自己的人脉关系给他铺路，缺乏这方面相关经验的堂本光一其实还真的没有什么好的向对方表达心意的办法。

 

但他没想到，这次一个电话搞定的事情会让堂本刚这么开心，主动地要抱抱和主动的亲吻过后，甚至要主动地抚慰他的身体。

 

在堂本光一还在愣神的时候，堂本刚已经跪在地上拉开了他的外裤，手指尖轻轻的隔着内裤碰触他已经微微抬头的欲望，堂本光一抑制着轻轻吸了口气，配合着分开了两条腿让堂本刚能够方便的跪在他两腿之间，自己也分不清到底是自己半扯掉了裤子还是顺着堂本刚的动作配合着脱掉了裤子。

 

堂本刚一边把手覆在堂本光一发烫的性器上，一边想着自己曾经看的那些小视频——他的经验也仅止于此了，之前在情事里堂本光一气势汹汹的，他总是很快就因为对方的撩拨而彻底沦陷在情欲里，半点其他的想法都没有了，大脑完全是一片空白。

 

大概，也不能做得很差吧？

 

堂本刚一边这么想着，一边稍微的向前凑了凑，堂本光一大概在他回来前就已经洗了澡，因此性器并没有他想象的什么难以忍受味道，反而有股淡淡的沐浴露的味道，这让本来很紧张的堂本刚觉得放松了一些，甚至还有心情想想堂本光一这个人真是处处都很完美呀。

 

既然没觉得抗拒了，下面的动作就显得没那么笨拙了，堂本刚一边想着他看过的片子里面的场景，一边尝试着把堂本光一的性器含进嘴里。但是对方的性器比他想象的尺寸还要大，现在又处在勃起的状态，仅仅含进去就已经非常吃力了，何况是要再用舌头舔舐龟头。偏偏堂本刚难得的起了点好胜心，非但没有立刻把向后让自己舒服点，反而又向里吞了一点，不舒服的感觉让他整张脸都红起来，微微抬着头眼睛里水光被头顶的灯光照的亮亮的。

 

这幅模样看起来实在是诱人，堂本光一本来在反应过来之后想把堂本刚抱进自己怀里让他别这么做，但此刻看着堂本刚红通通的脸和亮亮的眼睛，本来伸出去想要把他抱起来的手停滞在了半空中，接着只是摸了摸堂本刚红透了的脸颊。

 

像是夸奖一样的。

 

堂本刚的手指触碰着堂本光一的精囊，努力的想着自己平时自慰的时候的感觉想要尽可能地取悦他，嘴里含着的性器明显又胀大了一些，于是他稍微的吐出来一点，方便自己的舌头轻轻地舔舐龟头，动作做的稍微顺畅了一些，就试着一边用手揉捏着精囊一边吮吸着龟头，然后含的更深一点的试图把整个性器吞进去。

 

这种感觉过于的销魂，让堂本光一甚至有片刻的失神。

 

口活比堂本刚好的床伴——不，应该说他还真的没遇见过比他笨拙的，这些动作实在是说不上熟练，甚至有几下他都能感觉到堂本刚的牙齿磕在他的性器上，还好不痛。可是这种内心的满足感难以言喻，任何人跪在他身下给他口的时候，他不过就是手安在对方的后脑勺上仰着头享受这种别样的感觉，可是当堂本刚做这个的时候，他甚至觉得眨眼睛都是浪费。他一边享受着温暖湿润的口腔含着他的性器，一边直勾勾的盯着憋红了脸的刚。

 

半跪在他腿间的人因为这个姿势的原因看起来只有小小的的一团，仰着头小巧的嘴巴含着他粗粝的性器，深红色的性器在他张开的粉色的嘴唇里慢慢的进出着，柔软的舌头还不时的舔舐着，堂本光一只能感觉到一股一股的欲望从自己的小腹处升腾起来，脊椎都要觉得隐隐的颤抖起来。

 

但堂本光一舍不得射进堂本刚的嘴里，对别人他毫无负罪心理，但是对着堂本刚，他就会觉得委屈他。这样想着，堂本光一稍微的推了推堂本刚的肩膀示意他起来。

 

跪在他两腿之间的人乖顺的松开了嘴里含着的性器，却没立即起身，而是又往下蹲了一些，把下巴轻轻的搭在他的膝盖上，眨巴眨巴充满了水光的圆眼睛，黏糊糊的声音听起来很委屈。

 

“我做的不好吗？”

 

堂本光一觉得自己心都要化了，他伸出手轻轻的点了点堂本刚的鼻尖。

 

“你做得很好。”

 

对方脸上明显露出你在骗人的神色来，让堂本光一忍不住轻笑起来，拍拍自己的大腿示意对方坐上来，搂在堂本刚的后腰，先顺遂自己内心的吻住他柔软的嘴唇，亲的堂本刚都快要喘不过气才松开。

 

“但是我更想下面这张嘴。”

 

把堂本刚从沙发上抱到床上之后，堂本光一想起上次因为听到他在和别人打电话开心的语气，而惩罚一样的用了那些道具，一开始的时候他能感觉到堂本刚的抗拒，却还是硬着心思做了下去。他想今天温柔一点，再温柔一点，让堂本刚能完全的在情事里享受起来。

 

单手撑在床上居高临下的看着堂本刚，堂本光一亲了亲他的鼻尖，语气温柔的开了口。

 

“再试试那些东西好不好？”

 

堂本刚眨巴眨巴眼睛才理解堂本光一说的是什么，那天说实话一开始的时候他是很怕的也觉得很别扭的，那天堂本光一心头憋着口气动作也比之前要粗暴，但是实际上后面的快感也要比之前正儿八经的做的时候要激烈很多。老实讲，他并不觉得抗拒，但是要他点头说好，他也觉得不好意思极了。他连以前自己自慰的时候，都是用手，从来没想过什么乱七八糟的玩具，这让人怎么答应嘛。

 

可是他不点头，堂本光一就故意什么都不动，一个劲的用自己的鼻尖蹭他的鼻子，头发丝落在他的额间蹭的他痒痒的，甚至有瞬间让堂本刚觉得堂本光一像是某种求饲养员顺毛的大型猫科动物。

 

“那，那你不能太过分哦。”

 

堂本光一觉得自己有必要跟堂本刚强调一件事情，就是他这样软乎乎的语气配上他圆乎乎的脸蛋不但没有任何的威慑效果，反而让人很想操的他说不出完整的话来。

 

但是显然这已经不是说这件事情的情况，堂本光一手脚麻利的脱掉了自己身上的家居服和内裤，却没把堂本刚的衣服完全脱掉，仅仅是把衣服推到了胸口以上，然后把裤子拉到了膝盖的位置。这种情况比全部都脱掉还让人感觉到羞耻，堂本刚不好意思极了，侧着躺在床上两条腿绞在一起，不让堂本光一看他已经肿胀不堪的性器。连后穴都微微湿润起来，他们明明还没上过几次床，堂本刚却觉得每次面对堂本光一的时候，他都觉得这个身体是属于他的，而不是属于自己的。

 

堂本光一把床头的抽屉拉开，发出的声响让背对着他的堂本刚下意识的抖了抖，下一秒就感觉到一个冷冰冰的东西抵在了他的会阴处，震动着的小东西让他忍不住蜷缩起身体，但是跳蛋毕竟比起按摩棒要小很多，堂本光一很容易就把手里的第一颗跳蛋塞了进去。

 

冰凉的跳蛋塞进身体里的时候让堂本刚下意识的收进了后穴，在润滑剂的作用下，跳蛋因为他这样的收紧更向里面挤了挤，震动着的感觉让他忍不住的发出细微的呻吟来。这样的刺激还没持续超过一分钟，堂本刚就感觉到身后又被塞进了一颗跳蛋，频率不同的两颗跳蛋在身体里不停地颤抖着，这样激烈的刺激让堂本刚差点从床上跳起来，他转过身想看看堂本光一，却被对方摁着腰强行分开了两条腿，冰凉的脚铐靠在纤细的脚腕上，然后另一端扣在床尾。两颗跳蛋的刺激不足以带来高潮，尤其是双腿大开着根本无法闭合的情况下。堂本刚不得不无意识的磨蹭着身下的床单，手也狠狠地拽着床单来纾解自己无处发泄的欲望。

 

堂本光一跪在他的两腿之间，把一根指头试探性的探进堂本刚的后穴里。

 

“呜.....光一先生.....不要.....”

 

被两颗跳蛋同时刺激着肠壁，堂本光一又伸进一小节手指迅速的抽插着，这样双重的刺激让堂本刚愈发难受了，他松开折磨床单的手，想要抓住堂本光一的胳膊，却感觉到对方整个人压了下来，嘴唇再次霸道的堵上了他所有的呻吟。

 

“刚的身体明明再说不够呢。”

 

后穴并不满足于小小的跳蛋的刺激，却又被撩拨起了难以自拔的情欲，一开一合的邀请着堂本光一的进入，这样不过几分钟的时间，堂本刚身下的床单颜色就深了一些，肿胀的性器高高的抬着。堂本刚最终是情欲战胜了羞耻心，在堂本光一面前自己揉捏着自己的性器试图得到解放。

 

而堂本光一就跪坐在他的两腿之间，好整以暇的看着衣服穿得凌乱的他的刚不断地撸动他的性器，摇晃着身体试图得到更多的快感，这幅沉溺于情欲的样子只有他看过，想想就让他觉得满足。

 

“光一先生.....帮帮我.....难受....”

堂本光一俯下身凑在堂本刚的耳边，语气里充满了蛊惑的意味。

 

“刚想要什么，乖乖的说出来哦，好孩子才能得到奖励。”

堂本刚的双腿被束缚着，他不能用惯常的勾住堂本光一的腰来示弱求他给自己更多，身体里一波一波得不到满足的欲望让他实在难以忍受，张开嘴的声音里都带着喘息和呻吟。

 

“想...想让光一先生操我....狠狠地进来....”

 

既然都丢掉羞耻心了，那也不在乎多说几句了。

 

“tsuyo想要光一先生.....tsuyo有乖乖的....”

 

堂本光一猛地想到，十五岁那阵子堂本刚上节目跟前辈撒娇的时候就喜欢这么自称。

 

这样一晃而过的念头过后，他再次把注意力都放在了面前这个人身上。

 

他不是15岁的堂本刚，可是他是堂本刚。

 

是自己喜欢的人。

 

堂本光一解开了堂本刚脚上的束缚，没了束缚的人立刻缠在了他身上，即便努力的减肥增肌，这个身体抱起来还是软软的，在深色的床单上就更显得皮肤白皙。堂本光一扯出了一颗跳蛋，怀里的人就猛地抖了一下，高涨的性器喷出的精液搞得两个人的下腹都黏黏糊糊的。这下堂本光一也觉得自己完全没办法继续游刃有余的玩下去了，他扣着堂本刚的腰，就这么把自己高昂的性器送进了堂本刚的后穴里。

 

“....不行，不行.....里面.....里面还有.....”

刚刚把龟头顶进堂本刚的后穴里就被他察觉到了堂本光一的意图，吓得堂本刚一边收紧了后穴一边想要推开身上的堂本光一，可是胳膊已经在刚刚被折腾的一点力气都没有了，这样的推搡比起推开他，倒更像是毫无用处的撒娇。

 

堂本光一的性器顺着已经被肠液搞得湿乎乎的后穴顶进最深处，也同时把跳蛋顶到了更深的位置，从来没被触碰过的地方现在被一颗震动着的跳蛋抵着，堂本刚根本无力承受这样的刺激，更何况堂本光一尺寸惊人的粗粝性器还把他的后穴撑得满满的。

 

“光一先生.....tsuyo不可以.....不可以.....”

 

可是堂本光一落在他额头的亲吻抚平了堂本刚的不安，对方带着薄茧的手指轻轻的揉捏着两个人的连接处，动作温情的让他能够清楚地感觉到被对方珍视着的感觉。

 

“刚，放松点，我不会伤害你。”

 

堂本刚的身体在这样柔情的抚慰下渐渐地放松了一些，堂本光一试着动了动，立刻听到了甜腻的呻吟声，而刚已经不再推拒他，而是攀附着他的腰配合他的动作。

 

堂本光一激烈的抽插着，每一下都恨不得把自己都埋进堂本刚温暖的身体里，震动的跳蛋一样抵在他的性器上，加速了这场情事抵达高潮的时间。

 

堂本光一射进堂本刚的身体里的时候，整个人都被一种满足感萦绕起来，他抽出自己的性器把湿漉漉的跳蛋丢在一边，然后再次把还在不应期的性器埋进堂本刚的身体里。稍微的侧过身来，堂本刚的腿还盘在他的身上，后穴绞着他的性器，脑袋却埋在他的怀里。

 

堂本光一轻轻地抚摸着堂本刚光裸的后背，像是在安抚一个小动物似的。

 

“舒服吗？”

 

本来也没指望得到他害羞的小情人的回应，却没想到怀里的脑袋点了点。

 

“嗯。”

 

“那想再来一次吗？”

 

堂本刚张开嘴吧唧咬在他的肩膀上，没舍得使劲，留下了一个很轻很轻的牙印。

 

“坏蛋。”

 

可是今天的堂本刚格外的主动，在堂本光一盘算着时间可以再来一次的时候，堂本刚自己主动地坐在了他的身上，前后晃动着腰部试图取悦他。这样的动作让性器被吞吃的更深，堂本光一看着坐在自己身上的堂本刚红着脸把刘海别在耳朵后面，摁在他的腰上不断地晃动着身体的样子，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

 

真的美味。

 

但是最后还是蜷缩在堂本光一的怀里迎来了高潮，力气完全被耗尽的堂本刚就变得软趴趴的，任由堂本光一抱着他去洗澡，然后抱着他一起进了被窝。

 

“得到角色这么开心吗？”

 

“也不是啦，就觉得难得逼自己努力一次做到了很开心，而且......”

 

“而且什么？”

 

小动物把还沾着湿气的脑袋在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，这会儿反而不好意思起来。

 

“而且，光一先生也觉得我能做到不是吗？”

 

堂本光一抿唇露出一点笑意来，亲了亲堂本刚的额角。

“因为你做不到还有我，我会让你所有的愿望都梦想成真的。”

 

这是句很好听很好听的情话。

 

堂本刚却觉得自己从收到那句你可以到得到角色之后都一直雀跃着的心却猛地落下来。

 

原来他根本不是觉得自己能够做到啊。


End file.
